vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Solid Snake
|-|Solid Snake= |-|Old Snake= Summary Solid Snake (real name David), commonly referred to as Snake, and later referred to as Old Snake) is the main protagonist in the Metal Gear series along with Big Boss and Raiden. Solid Snake was a former spy, special operations soldier, and mercenary. He was a product of the Les Enfants Terribles project and "son" of legendary soldier Big Boss, along with his "brothers" Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake. After Big Boss, one of the world's most renowned and skilled soldiers, was put into a coma, Zero, his former commanding officer, had Big Boss cloned through a series of scientific processes known as the Les Enfants Terribles. This was because Zero was afraid that Big Boss and his legend would die, so cloning him a series of time would make sure his legacy lives on. After EVA, Big Boss' lover, had the clones implanted into her, she gave birth to three, Liquid, Solidus, and Solid Snake. While the first, Liquid, grew up to be an ex-SAS terrorist and Solidus grew up to be one of the US's presidents, Solid Snake grew up to be a hardened war veteran. Possessing an IQ of 180 and fluent in six languages, he was known as "the man who makes the impossible possible" and his exploits made him into a living legend among the military black ops. Initially a Green Beret, Snake was later inducted into High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND in the mid 1990s while it was under the leadership of Big Boss. Repeatedly tasked with disarming and destroying the latest incarnation of Metal Gear, a bipedal nuclear weapon-armed tank, Snake would thrice avert potential nuclear catastrophe, becoming a famed war hero. Following the Shadow Moses Incident of 2005 and subsequent smear campaign by the Patriots, the secret organization behind American politics, Snake was labeled a terrorist. He faked his own death in the Tanker Incident of 2007, though he re-emerged two years later to assist Raiden in the Big Shell Incident. During this time, his cells entered a state of accelerated aging, causing his health to decline. The cause of his rapid aging was explained by Naomi Hunter, who examined Snake and determined that it was caused by planned genetic changes during the cloning process. In 2014, Snake performed his final mission, during which he defeated Liquid Ocelot and destroyed the Patriots. After one last encounter with Big Boss, Snake chose to live his remaining days in peace. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Solid Snake (codename, in his aged days also earned the nickname Old Snake), real name David/Dave and has numerous fake names/aliases Origin: Metal Gear (Metal Gear, Metal Gear 2, Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2, Metal Gear Solid 4 and some other games) Gender: Male Age: 23 (Metal Gear), 33 (MGS), 37 (MGS2) | 42 (MGS4) Classification: Human Clone, Super Soldier, Former US Marine, FOXHOUND/CIA Agent (former), Member of Philanthropy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, dexterity, durability, endurance and stamina, Master with weapons and CQC, Expert infiltrator/black-ops agent, Trained with demolitions, Injected with nanomachines with various features, Boosted immune system to deal better with diseases and poisons, Can turn invisible via stealth camo, Resistance to telepathy, mind attacks and readings on his future, Can resist telekinesis or attempts to control him through his nanomachines (to a limit), Can survive ridiculously lethal doses of radiation | Same but a bit weaker with his nanomachines having even more/better technobabble features, holographic tech to blend in with the surroundings or disguise his face, Camo/magazines/bullets/grenades/mp3 files that can inflict people with extreme emotions, Dolls that can move living or dead beings if they have nanomachines and some other gadgets Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Weapons like his P-Bombs, which are not his strongest, are capable of doing this, Has explosives that can take down Vamp sans his regen) Speed: Supersonic+ sprinting speed, Massively Hypersonic combat speed | Massively Hypersonic CQC speed (Can fight Vamp and beat Liquid Ocelot) Lifting Strength: Class M (Big Boss can push up Cocoon's 9500 tons on his own, Snake should be capable the same, however Snake was nearly crushed by something similar) | Considerably lower but still Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ (Muscle fibers in his suit allowed him to retain this level even for Old Snake, Can knock over unsuspecting Geckos with his barrel rolls) Durability: Multi-City Block level (Could survive walking through a microwave chamber so intense it vaporizes people, Capable of withstanding his own P-Bombs and weapons that are stronger than them) Stamina: High | Much lower than before due to his rapid aging and the mutated FOXDIE virus, a normal person wouldn't be even able to move in that state Range: Standard melee range, Dozens of meters to a few kilometers depending on his weapon Standard Equipment: Sneaking Suit, Bandana (needs OP to specify), Cardboard Box, Camo Mat, Stealth Camo, Soliton Radar, AP Sensor, Bomb/Mine Detectors, Thermal and Night Vision Googles, Binoculars, Camera, Directional Microphone, Radio/Codec, rations, medicines, cigarettes and other equipment including any of his weapons | OctoCamo, FaceCamo, Cardboard Box, Drum Barrel, Stealth Camo, Soliton Radar, Solid Eye, Metal Gear Mk. II/III, Codec/Radio, Signal Interceptor, Scanning Plug S, Digital Camera, iPod, Syringe (with nanomachine suppressors), Emotion Magazines, Psycho Mantis and Sorrow Dolls, rations, food, energy drinks, medicine, cigarettes and other items including his plethora of weapons Intelligence: Snake is a veteran soldier who fought in the elite fores ever since his teens. He's fluent in at least six languages and has the IQ of 180. While he's no scientific genius Snake has extremely sharp wits and can adapt to many situations during his missions. Snake was able to even outsmart and best big boss in a firefight. Solid Snake is one of the most skilled combatant in the entire Metal Gear franchise, only behind Big Boss in fighting skill, and that's saying a ton. Weaknesses: Occasionally suffers from PTSD. His radar and some other devices can be jammed. His genes were designed to make him age rapidly after past 40. Same way Solid Snake cannot be cloned, neither have children. | Accelerated aging reduced his fitness and physical strength considerably, which is further ravaged by the mutated FOXDIE's effects. His psyche seems to be more vulnerable compared to before. In 3 months the mutated FOXDIE will also begins to turn into a general virus, threatening to cause world-wide pandemic (averted in the ending but his new strain of FOXDIE may mutate anytime for the same effect) Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Hand to Hand Combat:' Snake is one of the most proficient hand-to-hand combatants in his verse. While he's far from being the strongest or most agile, Snake's expertise allowed him to defeat a number of people throughout his career. His usual technique involves the combo of two punches immediately followed up by a roundhouse kick. *'CQC:' Unique and highly efficient martial arts allowing a soldier a variety of options while not denying them the use of weapons. It generally has the user taking a stance with knife and a handgun thus he/she could grab/throw opponents in melee, threaten/execute people with the sharp blade or shoot down opponents who're otherwise outside the user's range. CQC mostly focuses on grabs, throws and other methods to disarm the target, allowing one to take down enemies without killing them or use them like a human shield. A skilled practitioner can even "chain" throws, allowing to rapidly neutralize an entire groups of soldiers. Solid Snake was trained by Big Boss the co-developer and master of CQC, making him one of the few remaining soldiers to know the original technique. Albeit the events of Zanzibar Land made Snake swear to never use CQC again. He eventually needed to revoke this self-imposed ban sometime before MGS4 as soldiers all around the world started using a variation of CQC. *'Weapons:' Over the course of more than five games Solid Snake used many different weapons. These were mostly common firearms and other military weapons but some of them deserves special mention. Key: Solid Snake (During his prime) | Old Snake (MGS4) Other Notable Victories: James Bond (007) James' Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Pikachu (Pokémon) Pikachu's Profile Category:Game Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Super Soldiers Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tech Users Category:Anti-heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Military Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Konami Category:Martial Artists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Tier 8 Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Federal Agents